¿Cómo te va?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Volverse a ver después de lo que ocurrió y como se marchó. El tiempo pasó, pero el amor se acabó?... (Continuación de Mi Amado Psicólogo)


**¿Cómo te va…?**

 **Volverse a ver después de lo que ocurrió y como se marchó. El tiempo pasó, pero el amor se acabó?...**

 **Que sorpresas da la vida**

 **Encontrarte en plena calle**

 **Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio**

 **Dinamita que estalló.**

Más rápido Milo! – la chica jaloneaba al peli azul, que iba arropado de acuerdo a la época que pasaban –

Ya voy…- trataba él de andar a su paso, pero con la cantidad de ropa le era imposible. Sin duda Mu estaba acostumbrada a ese clima –

Mi…- las palabras de la peli lila fueron interrumpidas por un golpe que la llevo al suelo, pues fue tan de improvisto que ni siquiera Milo pudo reaccionar para ayudarla – auch…eso me dolió…- se quejó mientras buscaba al causante de su golpe. Ojos azules y verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver quien era la persona que se encontraba frente – Shaka…- susurro aun presa de la sorpresa –

Mu…- el rubio tampoco se lo creía – yo…disculpa, no me di cuenta – la ayudo a pararse –

No hay problema... – sonrió levemente mientras se ponía de pie – Milo vamos, se nos hará tarde – apuro al peli azul que solo asintió, mientras tomaba su mano – nos vemos que tengas una buena noche, Shaka – se despidió del rubio que solo la miro partir junto al griego –

Shaka…- le llamo Camus al verlo aun mirar por donde se había ido la pareja –

Oh, si vamos…- siguió su camino junto a la peli aguamarina – los años le asentaron bien – pensó con respecto a la jovencita de cabellos lilas – tal vez en otra vida…- suspiro y siguió su caminando –

***M***

Había pasado mucho tiempo, no debía ya tener sentimientos por él pero así era. Las emociones que, cuando era más joven, le traía al verlo había vuelto con ese fugaz encuentro. Y odio sentirlas, pues con lágrimas había prometido olvidarlo, y eso creyó hasta ese día.

 **Te encontré un poco más flaco**

 **Fue mirarte y derrumbarme**

 **Te creí, asunto olvidado**

 **Otra vez me equivoque.**

…- un suspiro cansino y lleno de decepción se le escapo. No podía creer lo tan tonta que podía ser, 5 años en otro país, con otras personas y seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ese ser. Es que acaso de nada sirvió irse?. –

Estas bien? – se había mantenido callado observando el cambio de actitud de su compañera, pero no pudo callar más al escuchar ese suspiro –

Eh?...si, no pasa nada – trato de plasmar una sonrisa, pero bien supo que Milo había aprendido a conocerla, y que no le creería –

Bien – no insistiría, si su amiga no le quería decir, él no insistiría –

Porque? – se preguntó a sí misma, tratando de buscar el motivo del porque aun albergaba esperanzas y sentimientos por quien fuera la primera persona que le enseñara sobre el amor no correspondido. Ya no era una niña, ya había pasado por mucho como para que siguiera sintiendo algo por su primer amor, su amor de juventud –… - un nuevo suspiro que alerto a su amigo –

Enserio, Mu, estas bien? – pregunto ya más preocupado –

…- desvió la mirada a la calle, y trato de ocultar las lágrimas que pujaban por ser liberadas. Le dolió darse cuenta de que aun amaba a Shaka – era él…- susurro sin darle aun la cara a su amigo –

Qué? Quién? – Pregunto confundido por la respuesta de la peli lila, hasta que analizo mejor las cosas – ya veo…- ahora comprendía por qué el cambio de humor. Mu le había contado tantas cosas –

…creí que ya no me afectaría verlo, pero…- al fin giro su rostro y Milo pudo ver el dolor que albergaba –

…- odio ser un inútil cuando se trataban de esos temas – todo estará bien, ya lo veras…- expreso, mientras tomaba su mano con ese gesto trataba de reconfortarla –

***M***

Sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar. Su vida volvió a la normalidad.

 **Como te va mi amor, Como te va**

 **Era el silencio la**

 **Pregunta entre tú y yo;**

 **Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar**

 **Porque a mi puerta**

 **El amor nunca volvió.**

Caminaba con tranquilidad, mientras su mirada recorría todo el lugar. No había cambiado mucho aquel lugar, seguía siendo un lugar indicado para reunirse. Amaba las bebidas que preparaban, la atención y más allá de eso le gustaba porque en ese lugar solía reunirse con sus amigos y hacer cualquier gansada para pasar el tiempo.

…- Ocupo la mesa que solía ocupar cuando más joven, aunque esa ya no era la misma mesa – ya no están…- sonrió al notar y recordar, como DM y Aioria había bautizado esa mesa, pero esa marca y esa mesa, ya no estaban – el tiempo pasa…- susurro y contemplo por un momento todo el lugar y en su mente recuerdos innumerables pasaban –

Espero le guste – la voz de una mesera le saco de su contemplación. La Srta. Le había traído un chocolate caliente –

Este yo no…- trato de negarse con un sonrojo leve, y es que aun ella no había pedido nada, pues aún estaba esperando a sus amigos – disculpa…- trato de disculparse con la joven que solo sonrió y negó –

Es un presente – simplemente expreso antes de regresar a la barra –

Pero…- dejo salir un suspiro y reviso su reloj pulsera para comprobar que, si sus amados amigos la estaban haciendo esperar de más. A fuera nevaba, seguramente era eso lo que los retrasaba, aunque eso era un pretexto pues desde siempre era así –

Esperando? – se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz cerca suyo. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estuviera cerca –

…- deseo desaparecer en ese momento, y odio a su cuerpo por la reacción que tuvo al ver al rubio. Sabía que se había sonrojado, que sus ojos estaban brillando y que una sonrisa se había formado – sí – expreso y trato de ser lo más fría posible –

Puedo? – pidió sentarse –

…- se encogió de hombros en respuesta–

Ha pasado mucho no? – No le gustaba el silencio que se había instaurado en medio de ellos, por lo que decidió ser el que iniciara la conversación –

No me había dado cuenta – expreso con ironía – que haces aquí? – quería que se alejara, no quería volver a ser lastimada. No importaba si tenía que ser descortés, solo quería que se fuera y no siguiera provocando ese desequilibrio en ella –

Espero a alguien – suspiro, era difícil volver a hablar con ella y lo sabía, hasta comprendía. La había lastimado cuando se vieron por última vez – yo quería…- empezó a decir –

Sabes, ya pasa de media hora. Supongo que ellos no vendrá – corto y se puso de pie – que pases un buen día – se despidió sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decir algo se marchó –

***M***

 **Fue un encuentro tan pequeño**

 **Que no pude sincerarme**

 **Y decirte te extrañado**

 **Como nunca imagine.**

Tanto tiempo al agua, porque no lo había olvidado. Odiaba sentir lo que sentía. Y quiso odiar al idiota rubio que la había enamorado.

Porque no se lo dijiste? – su amiga peli celeste la acompañaba en ese tiempo de confusión –

Para qué? – Trato de retener las lágrimas, pero las muy condenadas salían sin preguntar – tal vez se casó, y yo no quiero sufrir por algo así… - negó –

Y si no? Puedes tener una oportunidad – refuto la peli celeste – él fue quien se acercó, Mu, amiga solo piénsalo, si? –

…- que debía pensar?, ella solo quería que ese sentir desapareciera – lo sigo amando, pero…- se abrazó a su amiga, buscando consuelo –

 **Desde entonces como espuma**

 **Crece un miedo a quedar sola**

 **Porque no encontrado a alguien**

 **Que me llene igual que tú.**

Era el primer amor y sabía que sería el último. Porque ya lo había intentado; había aceptado salir con más chicos pero a todos les encontró un pero y de la primera cita no pasó, y ella sabía a qué se debía. Su corazón ya estaba enamorado y solo a de él era.

…- la sueca solo espero que el llanto cesara, pues ella había sido en parte testigo de los intentos de su amiga por olvidar –

***M***

Un mes pensando en cómo decirles a sus padres que se iría, pero no esperaba que una visita le haría dudar de marcharse.

 **Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado**

 **Madurando este querer**

 **No debimos separarnos**

 **Fue un error ahora lo sé..**

Has crecido – le había tomado por sorpresa esa visita y más de una persona que no era más que una conocida de paso –

Yo…- no sabía que decir –

Me dejas pasar? – le sonrió levemente –

Esto, sí – se puso a un lado y permitió a la mujer entrar – deseas algo de beber? – su cerebro solo le atino a dar esa orden –

No, solo estoy de pasada – sonrió – Mu, cierto? – la peli lila asintió – Shaka…-

Yo no…- trato de excusarse, como si hubiese hecho algo malo –

No pasa nada, él y yo ya no somos más que amigos – le pareció graciosa la reacción de la menor –

…- se sentido tonta por su accionar –

Ya creciste. Tú edad ya no es un impedimento – eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse -

***M***

Tres meses habían pasado, y ese tiempo había tenido que pasar para que se decidiera a ir a verla.

 **Como te va mi amor, Como te va**

 **Era el silencio la**

 **Pregunta entre tú y yo;**

 **Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar**

 **Porque a mi puerta**

 **El amor nunca volvió.**

Trato de controlar su respiración, su corazón y sus manos. Por los dioses todo le temblaba en ese momento. Toco el timbre.

Podemos hablar…- había tenido que actuar rápido porque esa puerta se iba a cerrar en su rostro –

Estoy ocupada – negó e hizo más presión en la puerta tratando de cerrarla –

No seas niña – no era esfuerzo para el mantener la puerta entreabierta, pero igual no le gustaba estar en esa situación -

Pues lo soy, tú fuiste el que me lo recordó – cedió, dejando abrirse la puerta por completo – que quieres? – desvió la mirada a algún lugar –

Quería decirte que lo lamento. Jamás fue mi intención dañarte, pero entiende que cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, eras una niña y yo tenía novia – hablo y trato de que ella lo mirara pero no lo logro –

…- no hubo respuesta a sus palabras –

De verdad, jamás quise dañarte – suspiro con tristeza al notar como pequeñas gotas caían al piso, ella lloraba – si hubiese sido otro el momento, yo hubiese aceptado que lo que veía en ti, no solo era cariño a una hermanita… si no amor… - concluyo, y con esas palabras logrando que ella lo mirara sorprendida. Sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas, le recordaron que no había sido precisamente amable cuando se lo dijo aquella vez –

***M***

Y cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar?, para que al fin ella pudiera aceptar que no podía amar a otra persona, porque estaba enamorada y amaba ya alguien. Cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que él aceptara lo que se negaba.

 **Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado**

 **Madurando este querer**

 **No debimos separarnos**

 **Fue un error ahora lo sé..**

 *****M*****

 **La canción se llama Como te va mi amor y es de Pandora**

 *****M*****

 **PV: y bien cumplí el capricho de seguirlo…-**

 **Ikki: no lo dejes así! T.T –**

 **PV: lo siento allí acaba, lo dejo en un final alternativo y el que ustedes quieran…-**

 **Ikki: yo te voy a dar tu alternativo!, termínalo! –**

 **PV: está terminado…- xp**

 **Ikki: pero no así…-**

 **PV: lo siento por ti…-**

 **Ikki: T.T te odio…-**


End file.
